Pasado Complicado Y Futuro Incierto (One-Shot)
by DarkRock
Summary: Un pequeño One-Shot sobre Volver Al Futuro 1/Naruto. Entren si quieren saber mas.


Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o de la saga de Volver Al Futuro, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Pasado Complicado Y Futuro Incierto (One-Shot)

"Hablando"

"_Pensando_"

**"Rasengan" **Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

**Monstruos/Personas Malas Hablando**

_**Monstruos/Personas Malas Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

Naruto formo una sonrisa en sus labios al ver que la foto en donde esta con su hermano y hermana volvió a la normalidad, pero de repente recordó que debía estar a tiempo para que el Doc lo enviara nuevamente hacia su tiempo y esta era su única oportunidad gracias al rayo que caería en la torre del reloj muy pronto. Aunque de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Marvin, uno de los músicos de la banda que había venido a tocar unos cuantos temas para el baile.

El adolescente (17) conocido como Naruto McFly, es de tez semi bronceada. Tiene el cabello negro de punta muy rebelde o salvaje con un extraño brillo gris en él y dos mechones enmarcando su frente, sus ojos son de color negro bastante llamativos, pero había algo que lo caracterizaba como único en él, y eso es, sus tres marcas de bigotes que tiene en ambas mejillas dándole un aspecto salvaje con ellas. Su altura es de 1,80m y su peso es de 68kg. Su vestimenta consiste en el traje de los años '50 que le había prestado el Doc y un par de zapatos negros de fiesta que también se los había prestado el científico 'loco'.

"¿Tocaremos otra?" El guitarrista herido pregunto con un tono alegre.

"Lo siento, tengo que irme." El pelinegro respondió con algo de nerviosismo, mientras señalaba con su pulgar la puerta de la salida.

"Vamos, amigo. Toca algo intenso." Marvin insistió con el mismo tono de voz.

Los demás estudiantes que estaban en la pista de baile también animaron al joven de ojos negros a que tocara otra canción con aplausos y silbidos.

"¿Algo que sea intenso?", Naruto pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa, observando como todos los estudiantes incluidos algunos profesores presentes lo animaban en voz alta y eso fue suficiente para que lo 'comprasen', por así decirlo. "Está bien, lo haré.",El joven de cabello negro acepto con una sonrisa en sus labios, para que seguidamente se acercara al micrófono y a la vez se acomodaba la guitarra. "Está bien. Esta canción es antigua, pero …", El ojinegro hizo una pequeña pausa al ver que todos lo miraban de una forma extraña, por lo que decidió aclarar su comentario anterior. "Bueno, es antigua en el lugar de donde vengo." Naruto aclaro con una sonrisa algo nerviosa al ver que era el centro de atención de tantas personas.

Luego de eso, el pelinegro se dio la vuelta hacia los músicos.

"Muy bien. Es con ritmo de Bluss en sí, observen los cambios, traten de seguirme. ¿De acuerdo?" El ojinegro pregunto con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

* * *

**{Introducir ****Johnny B. Goode, Versión De Marty McFly****}**

Naruto empezó a tocar la guitarra como nunca antes lo había hecho dejando a todos los presentes boquiabiertos, incluido los mismos músicos, pero estos últimos salieron rápidamente de sus estados para empezar a seguir al joven de cabello negro con sus propios instrumentos. El ojinegro se acercó al micrófono y…

**Deep down in Louisiana close to New Orleans**

Los estudiantes empezaron a bailar lentamente, al principio confusos y tímidos por la desconocida música, pero rápidamente empezaron a ganar confianza a medida que la increíble voz y música de Naruto los guiaba de 'forma automática' sus cuerpos en la pista de baile.

**Way back up in the woods among the evergreens**

Ya en este punto todos los estudiantes presentes empezaron a bailar, hasta algunos profesores/as se prendieron al baile junto a algunos directivos.

**There stood a log cabin made of earth and Wood**

Los músicos que tocaban el saxo y el violonchelo sonrieron por el ritmo pegadizo que tenía esta música y observaban con evidente asombro al joven de cabello negro.

**Where lived a country boy named Johnny B. Goode**

Marvin al igual que sus compañeros empezó a moverse un poco desde su posición chasqueando los dedos de su mano derecha, ya que esta canción al igual que todos era muy pegadiza.

**Who never ever learned to read or write so well**

Naruto observo con una sonrisa mental como todos disfrutaban de la música que estaban cantando y tocando con la guitarra eléctrica, sin duda no se arrepentía de haber aceptado tocar otra canción.

**But he could play a guitar just like a-ringin' a bell**

El pelinegro empezó a hacer unos cuantos movimientos rockeros con la guitarra eléctrica llamando la atención nuevamente de varios.

**Go, go **

**Go, Johnny, go, go**

Los chicos empezaron a hacer sus propios movimientos en donde algunos se animaban a levantar a sus compañeras de baile en una 'especie de mortal' (Es un movimiento).

**Go, Johnny, go, go**

"¡Hey, George! Oí que derribaste a Biff. Buen trabajo." Un estudiante al zar felicito con un tono contento.

George en respuesta asintió con la cabeza bastante feliz por el comentario del estudiante.

"¿Has pensado en ser presidente de la clase?" La compañera del chico de antes pregunto con rapidez.

George no sabía que responder a esta pregunta, por lo que solo se quedó en silencio y seguir bailando con Lorraine.

**Go, Johnny, go, go**

Un chico estaba acostado en el suelo chasqueando los dedos de su mano derecha, mientras su compañera de baile giraba sobre sus pies como una especie de trompo.

**Go, Johnny, go, go**

Otro chico al zar levanto a su compañera de baile en el aire provocando que se le bajara su vestido revelando sus sexis muslos.

**Johnny B. Goode**

El ojinegro guitarrista siguió tocando con entusiasmo su guitarra ante la mirada sorprendida de Marvin.

**Go, go **

**Go, Johnny, go, go**

**Go, Johnny, go, go**

**Go, Johnny, go, go**

**Go, Johnny, go, go**

Naruto antes de continuar con la siguiente estrofa, se secó rápidamente el sudor de su frente con el antebrazo derecho.

**Johnny B. Goode**

El adolescente de cabello negro en este punto dejo de cantar para empezar a tocar con la guitarra eléctrica.

* * *

**Con Marvin**

Marvin marco rápidamente en el teléfono fijo, el numero de un familiar suyo y lo hizo un intervalo rápido de tiempo porque la canción podría terminar muy pronto.

"Chuck, soy Marvin …", Aunque de pronto el guitarrista lastimado hizo una pequeña pausa al escuchar que la persona al otro lado pregunto su nombre como si no lo reconociera. "Habla tu primo, Marvin Berry. ¿Recuerdas ese nuevo ritmo que estabas buscando? Bueno, escucha esto." El músico dijo a su primo, mientras que se sacaba el teléfono de su oreja para que seguidamente lo pusiera hacia dónde provenía la música exótica.

* * *

**Devuelta Con Naruto**

El pelinegro seguía tocando la guitarra con entusiasmo, haciendo un extraño, pero llamativo paso a medida que 'caminaba'. Luego de eso se arrodillo empezando a tocar con rapidez cerrando sus ojos en el proceso. En este punto los músicos empezaron a mirar extrañado al joven de ojos negros.

Naruto se levantó lentamente de su posición para empezar a retroceder con una expresión graciosa en su rostro, hasta que de pronto la volvió 'seria' e hizo lo impensable, dar un salto y tocar con todas sus fuerzas ocasionando un ruido fuerte y molesto para los presentes … los cuales empezaron a dejar de bailar por esto último.

El ojinegro desde su posición de rodillas agarro la guitarra eléctrica para empezar a tocarla solo de la Selleta en un intervalo rápido de tiempo, mientras apretaba sus dientes y al terminar esto se levantó de su posición para empezar a tocar el instrumento desde su espalda ante las miradas incrédulas de todos los presentes. Luego de eso Naruto corrió rápidamente y se deslizo por el escenario de madera encerado, para que seguidamente se dejara caer al suelo empezando a arrastrarse por él y en ningún momento dejo de tocar la guitarra.

El músico que tocaba el saxo al ver esto dejo de tocar observando con la boca ligeramente abierta al muchacho alocado que se arrastraba por el piso todavía tocando el instrumento de Marvin.

El joven de cabello negro se levantó de golpe del piso para que seguidamente le diera una patada a un parlante cercando, provocando que los músicos dejaran de tocar sus instrumentos porque estaba algo asustados por la repentina acción del chico y lo mismo se podía decir de los demás presentes. Ya en este punto Naruto ya estaba muy emocionado porque no le importaba como lo miraran solo estaba disfrutando el momento, aunque tampoco podía verlos ya que había cerrado sus ojos. Cuando el joven de ojos negros termino de tocar la canción se quedó arrodillado frente a todos los presentes aun con los ojos cerrados, pero al no escuchar nada abrió los ojos lentamente y al ver que todas esas miradas sobre su persona provoco que tragara saliva.

"Jeje …", Naruto se rió con algo de nerviosismo al ver que era el centro de atención nuevamente. "Creo que ustedes aún no están listos para esto, pero a sus hijos les fascinara." El pelinegro dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, para que seguidamente le diera la guitarra a Marvin que la miraba fijamente tratando de ver y recordar cuales eran las cuerdas que había tocado el chico para la canción pegadiza.

Luego de eso, Naruto se fue hacia la puerta de la salida debía llegar a tiempo a la torre del reloj, pero a la vez sonría internamente por los aplausos de todos los presentes por la canción que había tocado.

* * *

**¿Continuara …?**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este segundo one-shot (Que he escrito en general), y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo, que siendo sincero me divertí muchísimo en hacerlo. **

**Como siempre les digo en cada historia que escribo, si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre las historias que subo, y lo mismo si quieren que haga una historia completa de estos dos. **

**Bueno eso sería todo hasta la próxima. **

**¡Ja ne!**

* * *

**El 'Capitulo' Tiene 1706 Palabras.**


End file.
